


One Night in LA

by poppetawoppet



Series: Nights in LA [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a chance meeting at the AMAs before the FYE performance</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in LA

  
Adam could hear the thumping of music as he washed his hands. Strangely the bathroom was empty: maybe more people liked Fifty Cent than he did. Maybe no one needed to pee that badly. Someone had come in after him, was still in the stall.

He heard the door open, didn't look up until he heard his name.

"Adam?"

He turned, hid his skipping heart with a grin. "Of all the bathrooms in all the world, he had to walk into mine."

"That's a terrible line," Kris smiled, washing his hands.

Adam shrugged. He was staring, he knew it. Kris turned to reach for some paper towels. Adam swallowed, telling himself to get a grip. Attraction was all right, but this was ridiculous. It didn't help that Kris just kept staring back, his breathing shallow, his eyes wide. If Adam didn't know any better, he would have thought...

"Adam," Kris whispered.

"What?"

Kris licked his lips then, and this was all so cliche- they were in a bathroom, and in public no less...Adam moved slightly forward.

Kris said nothing.

Adam stepped forward again, and Kris's eyes grew wider, his breathing more shallow. "I can walk away now if you say the word," Adam said.

Kris said nothing.

It was everything and nothing he had imagined, grabbing onto Kris's tie and pushing him against the wall, hearing him grunt slightly with the force. Adam still heard the music outside, his heartbeat matching the pulse of the drums. Kris's lips were warm, open and waiting. Adam slid his free hand under Kris's jacket, lifting the smooth fabric to touch Kris's skin.

Kris simply grabbed at Adam's shirt, a soft moan escaping when Adam's hand rest on his bare hip. Adam leaned closer, uncaring if anyone walked in at this point, simply taking what he wanted and reaping the rewards.

Kris gasped as Adam began to kiss down his jaw and pushed gently.

"Wait."

Adam stepped back slightly, but not enough for Kris to get way. "What?"

"Adam, _please_."

"What?"

Adam searched Kris's eyes, saw his thoughts. Kris blinked, tears in his eyes.

"Fuck Kris! I told you to fucking stop me!"

Adam stepped away, facing the mirror his head over the sink. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.

"Adam, please."

"What the fuck do you want me to say? To do? I just don't fucking know anymore Kris!"

At this point the paps should have been pouring in, but time has suspended for a moment and no one was coming in. Kris leaned against the wall closing his eyes.

"I don't know what I want. That's the fucking problem, Adam." Kris's eyes opened and they were blazing. "You think it's been easy? All I wanted was to make an album. and I got that."

Kris turned to the wall. "Please don't ask any more of me. I can't do it."

Adam walked behind him, reached out for a moment. But he couldn't do it. The break in Kris's voice had sealed it. He felt angry mostly: at Kris, at life, at himself. He had made a mistake. And it hurt like hell.

"Fine," he said shortly. "Maybe I'll just make tonight Adam Lambert kisses straight boys night."

"Adam-"

"Don't even fucking talk to me Allen. If I can't ask anything of you, you sure as hell can't ask anything of me."

Adam strode out the door, his mind already planning his next step.  



End file.
